higgsbosonfandomcom-20200214-history
Definition of Infinite Intelligence
Write the first pa Infinite Intelligence / Higgs Boson Infinite Intelligence" is as old and as vast as time. It is the glue that connects all living things with a "higher intelligence". It links the senses to the conscious mind. It is the inspiration that we feel when an idea hits us in the gut (hence the term, "gut feeling"), or when we sit down and effortlessly write an article or a book and the words seem to flow from another place. Whether you believe in God, or just the existence of a higher intelligence, "Infinite Intelligence" is what comes from it to us and flows back to it from us, in a constant ebb and flow. As of now, Infinite Intelligence can not be "scientifically proven to exist", yet the signs of this all powerful force all around us........----- My Personal experience with, and defintion of Infinite Intelligence: ( The "God Particle" )Infinite Intelligence: A nonreligious / more scientific name for what the religious would deem to be God. An all powerful and invisible (to the naked eye) energy source that exists everywhere in the Universe -responsible for the creation of and existence of: everything / existence itself. Infinite Intelligence controls and creates everything - from atoms and molecules here on earth, to newly forming stars trillions of miles away. We, as Humans, have 2 different ways Infinite Intelligence can assist us in our lives. The most common assistance is thru gaining new insight / answers and solutions to problems outside of our own life experience. This is delivered to us as flashes of insight, or clear and profound "hunches" that seemingly come from nowhere. Although this is a fairly common experience, it is quite rare that a person realizes the source of this "intuition" -- usually they are just "aware" of it, without further questioning or comprehending the source. Infinite Intelligence is reached thru use of The Sixth Sense. On EXTREMELY rare occasions, the other type of assistance can be obtained ( which I personally have experienced, and can verify it to be real ) - the transfer and intentional channeling of precisely quantified and directed energy, which flows from Infinite Intelligence thru the subconscious mind, where it then can be directed to a particular area of the body for Healing - HolisticDNA Energy Healing - this is where Science and Faith Collide. This is the same energy that I will harness to Levitate, and the same energy I am experimenting with as you read this, to see if channeling outside of the body and into storage is possible..........just imagine if the Energy that Creates and Maintains the entire Universe could be directed to containment / storage / scientific exploration and shared understanding..... in my case, there was actually a 3rd benefit from my HolisticDNA Energy Healing, powered by Infinite Intelligence, and this may or may not be an isolated incident -- since my use of this power was to Heal Depression, which is an "injury" of the mind, not only was 100% Healing instantly achieved, but since that moment and continuing to this day, I have experienced Savant like?, extremely advanced creativity that was not present prior to the Healing.My creative mind is not only restored, but has been elevated to an extremely advanced, previously unseen level, and is literally "better than before".... as an interesting side note, I also experienced 1 very minor side effect, and 1 side effect only -- I forgot memorized and daily used simple password codes to the laptop I use everyday, and had to have it reprogrammed with new codes issued -- no other memory loss or effects at all ... go figure Infinite Intelligence has an address - and can be intentionally and repeatedly "visited". It will share its unearthly and unimaginable powers with the visitor, and allow them to accomplish things "not of this known earth" -- like my own HolisticDNA Healing. The address is known only to a few people, but Infinite Intelligence has no limit on the number of visitors it will allow -- they must however reach its doorway, as it will not knock on yours. The visit - receiving the "address" -- REQUIRES an EXACT combination/ execution sequence of the following things, listed here in no certain order, but must be executed with exactness for Infinite Intelligence to reveal its location, and then welcome you in......"The Stairway to Heaven Manuscript" referenced in my website, is actually a 10 page "road map" to "the address / the visit" -burning desire to receive or achieve something -100% conviction that Infinite Intelligence,( scientific or religious ), 'exists' -100% faith that Infinite Intelligence can be "communicated" with -100% faith that Infinite Intelligence WILL share its power ; grant your request -extremely positive consequences that would result from the "granting" -exact combination of beliefs, faith, description of what you desire, knowledge of what you presently have to reach your "goal", while identifying what is missing that requires the 'help' of Infinite Intelligence, put together in an exact sequence/ order, and with exact amounts of beliefs and faith, so that you can "deliver" the request in a format / language that Infinite Intelligence can understand -- -elevate the frequency of your conscious mind to an exact level, so that it may turn your plan/request over to the subconscious mind in its entirety, and then the subconscious can and will communicate with Infinite Intelligence, have its power grant the "request", which gets instantly sent back to you thru the subconscious -- as the subconscious mind and Infinite Intelligence communicate with each other on the same "frequency", and this "frequency" is different than that of the conscious mind -- ragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.